1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a getter paste composition, and more particularly, to a getter paste composition which is quickly densified at low densification temperatures to be applied to a device that is weak to heat, provides good adhesiveness, controls moisture and gas effectively and is screen-printable to thereby improve productivity, and a manufacturing method of an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices including the advanced display device may be easily affected by impurities like moisture. It is well known that a getter is used to control the impurities. The getter is a substance that absorbs the impurities or makes them inactive.
Generally, a method of protecting the electronic device from oxygen and moisture by adding a moisture sensitive material to a protection member has been used. Such an addition is designed to protect electronic parts or devices that are sensitive to external impurities including water.
Particularly, an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display device easily deteriorates by interaction between external oxygen and moisture and an electrode of the device, causing a dark spot, pixel shrinkage and decreasing yield. The getter may be used to protect the OLED display device from gas occurring during a sealing process and from impurities. Thus, defective pixels which are formed by external impurities may be minimized.
Conventionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,379 discloses a composition which is used as a drying agent in an electronic device that is tightly sealed, having a coupling agent including dispersed powder. The powder is selected from groups including zeolite molecular sieve, aluminum oxide, silica gel, alkaline earth metal oxide and alkali metal carbonate while the coupling agent includes a continuous matrix of porous glass or porous ceramic.
Korean Patent Application No. 2004-0092532 and No. 2006-0066078 disclose a getter paste composition which is screen printable by dispersing a glass frit having SiO2 and B2O3, into an organic medium.
Nevertheless, there is still a demand for a getter paste composition which is applicable to a device that is weak to heat, provides good adhesiveness and controls moisture and gas effectively.